Susurros en el viento
by sanaky
Summary: ¿Que es ser un Noé? ¿Que es ser un sacrificio? ¿Que es tener que aceptar el destino? Cuando nos revelamos a lo que somos, es cuando encontramos nuestro camino... [Lucky]


_El viento se deslizaba suavemente, recorría, rebuscaba, se escondía, se asomaba en los rincones intangibles y volvía a girar, en una danza sutil que se espejaba en los cabellos de un hombre sentado en el descanso de una gran terraza. Sus piernas cruzadas, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, soñando con lugares lejanos y perdidos en algún espacio recóndito del universo. Estaba seguro que en sus oídos se reflejaba el sutil sonido del viento cantandole los maravillosos lugares visitados en su largo viaje y todos los que habían sido deleitados con su elegante baile, este mismo entraba en sus pulmones, los llenaba de vida y era expulsado en colores llamativos, entremezclados y tintineantes, que formaban burbujas en el espacio frío debido al abrasador calor que su cuerpo contenía. Sabía lo que se acercaba y la meditación no opacaba el temor en su alma, ni la desesperación de los hechos que a largos saltos amenazaban con atacar lo que era su forma de vivir._

 _—¿Que haces en la intemperie a estas horas de la noche? ¿mi compañía podría conseguir una sonrisa de tus labios? hace días veo tus ojos perdidos en algún lado que se no puedo alcanzar, mi querido Bookman—_

 _— Ah… eras tú— Fue la respuesta calma que escapó de los labios algo palidos por el frió de la inminente noche—No lo sé, últimamente mi mente está abatida por un sin número de acontecimientos que estoy seguro ninguno de ustedes podrá resolver, querido mío…_

 _—¿Ni siquiera el placer de mi compañía mitigará esa angustia?—_

 _—Oh querido, creeme, lo mitiga mientras estes a mi lado, pero me temo, que no siempre podrás estar junto a mi para apagar las máquinas que hacen estruendo en mi mente y que últimamente no permiten que concilie el sueño ¿o estarías dispuesto a mitigarlas al quedarte junto a mi para siempre? ya sabes lo que está planeando Neah…¿no es verdad? ¿Mikk?_

 _Su rostro mutó y sus ojos miel se estrecharon suavemente en una expresión clara de tristeza, sus dedos se perdieron en la piel pálida y fría de su compañero y sonrió, casi con nostalgia, lo sabía, sus cabellos rojizos fueron acariciados y sus ojos se cerraron, respirando el frío aire antes de sentir su frente chocar con la contraria en una contacto casi íntimo._

 _—Que sea cual deba de ser nuestro destino no implica que debas atormentarte por algo que será inevitable ¿no lo crees?_

 _—Que sea cual sea nuestro destino no hará que mi corazón no te llore noches enteras al ver que no te tiene a su lado._

 _Las palabras se perdían en la danza del viento, en medio del vaho de humo que estas dejaban su paso en cuanto sus manos húmedas, suaves y cálidas se mantenían en sus mejillas qué congeladas pretendían guardar el poco calor que aun las recorría tras la bufanda verde que cubría su fino cuello._

 _—¿Es eso acaso una declaración de amor, mi querido Bookman? En este momento no hay nada que me haga más feliz que tus palabras._  
 _—Y en este momento no hay nada que me haga más infeliz que saber que soy correspondido… ¿Porque nunca puedo juntar el valor en el momento adecuado? Joido, que las memorias del "placer" no desaparezca no hará que tu yó de ahora, sea el mismo que el que fuera a renacer, no lo soportaré…_

 _Sus miradas chocaron, se entrelazaron, mezclaron y perdieron, cuando la fina piel que los mantenia abiertos se cerró sobre su color ardiente, la cercanía era la única testigo de los salvajes ríos que desbocados caían por las suaves curvas de piel pálida._

 _—Solo aquello podrá ser un consuelo para tu corazón mi amado sacrificio, que las memorias no te atormenten en su momento pues aunque no sea el mismo placer el que te acose en un futuro no dará justificación el destino a que ese placer no pueda amarte..._

 _—Eso no justificará mi necesidad insaciable al momento en que ese destino me roce, eh allí el problema Joido ¿que voy a hacer? No seré un Lavi distinto, solo seré un ser abandonado a su suerte por un destino que le fue impuesto por las memorias que le hicieron nacer como Noé ¿como puedo vivir una vida sentenciado a saber toda la historia, sin poder cambiar la mía?_

 _—Cambiará, no desesperes, no olvides, ni tampoco maldigas el destino que te a tocado, mi amado bookman, se que en mi futuro, sabré amarte, tanto como te amo en el presente._

 _ **"En aquel entonces, aquellas palabras fueron reales, tan reales como el calor de sus labios, la dulzura en sus acciones y el perfume de su cabello, pero también fue real, el dolor en su pecho, el desgarro de su carne y el silencio de su corazón con aquel último beso en el cual Nea arrebato su vida entre mis brazos...**_

 _ **Aquel dolor, aún lo llevo dentro y aquella imagen, aun la lloro día a día. Como si hubiera sido ayer. Como si lo hubiera vivido hoy."**_

Y ahora aquí, sobre los largos y sombríos tejados de un edificio lúgubre y marchito como las almas de quienes lo habitan; puede verse una vez más la silueta cabizbaja de quien en su eterna misión solo puede suspirar en soledad con la vista en el vacío, un único momento en el cual su corazón podía dejarse llevar en abandono, sin que nadie le mirase preguntando el porqué de su rostro tan disímil a la cotidianeidad.

Solo retenía una taza de contenido caliente que humeaba a la cercanía el calor que claramente su entorno no poseía. Los dedos poco pálidos sólo por sostener el recipiente se juntaban levemente en el frente de la porcelana, y su rostro oculto tras la amplia bufanda verde se mostraba sonrosado a consecuencias del frío que sensibiliza su piel como si de una brusca caricia se tratase.

—Explicame que es lo que haces aquí, mocoso. Deberías estar trabajando...—El reclamo de una voz senil atravesó sus oídos y le hizo voltear con una leve sonrisa, su cintura se posó sobre el barandal y la taza pasó a ser sostenida por solo una mano a medida que con la contraria se rascaba la cabeza con incomodidad. —Oh, viejo panda, me asustaste. Estaba tomando una chocolatada y refrescado mi cabeza un momento—Verse descubierto por el contrario no fue para nada grato, su nerviosismo fue obvio y su mirada volvió al panorama que envuelto en neblinas no permitía ver el gran precipicio que rodeaba al gran monumento central de la Orden—Solo necesitaba despejarme después de haber leído la bitácora de Joido Mikk. Ya volveré al trabajo, ji-chan…

El anciano calló los insultos que casi salen de su boca con intenciones poco sanas hacia el pelirrojo que podía notar en un estado decadente a causa de un trabajo que él mismo le había autoimpuesto.

—Pensé que en estos 28 años habían sanado las heridas de lo que en aquel tiempo aconteció con tanta violencia frente a tus ojos, Lavi—

—Yo tambien pensaba eso, ji-chan. Pero me equivoque, no ha sanado en lo más mínimo y lo que es peor, al verlo, solo pude corroborar casi con tragedia que mi amor por esa persona no ha retrocedido ni un solo paso desde aquel entonces. Solo estoy dejando a mi mente enfriarse y a mi corazón apaciguar antes de retomar mi trabajo, dame unos minutos. No quiero incordiar a los amigos que con tanto esfuerzo han conseguido hacer mis heridas más llevaderas...—

—El encerrarte en tus pensamientos sobre aquello que se ha ido tampoco ayudará a terminar lo que tu padrino un día comenzó...—

—Y el encerrarme aquí tampoco hará que mi amigo Allen no sea una víctima de lo que mi propio padrino también un día ideó, ji-chan, no hay nada que pueda hacer en este momento ¡Solo puedo pensar! pensar a ver si en algún momento el Dios que tanto aclamamos me da un poco de luz y me permite resolver este enigma que solo yo puedo resolver. ¿Porque la vida se me ha mostrado tan injusta? sé que él sabría qué hacer.—

—Él se ha ido y el único lugar en donde vive en este momento, es en tus recuerdos y en las memorias de Tyki Mikk. Solo tienes dos caminos para escoger, Lavi… y se agota el tiempo.—

El escuchar la verdad de los labios de su propio abuelo fue algo similar a una patada en la boca del estomago. Dejó su rostro a merced de la calidez de sus propias manos, cuando la taza quedó olvidada sobre el barandal que lleno de musgo se mantenía impasible, muy distinto a como en ese mismo momento su corazón se veía, negó con firmeza sintiendo el nacer de una furia incontenible que lo hizo caminar hacia el interior del edificio, pasando por el costado del a nciano que solo miró con sorpresa la expresión fúrica del que era su discípulo.

Contuvo los gritos de su alma arraigandolos con fuerza y plomo a lo profundo de su garganta, solo permitiéndose realizar un único ruido y este era el resonar de sus botas por las piedras pulidas que cementaban los largos pisos de los pasillos interminables que solo llevaban a un sitio y al mismo tiempo a ningún lugar. Allí, en la Orden, donde callaba su ser, donde reposaba su inconsciente y donde cavaba su tumba. Allí, del lugar que ahora estaba escapando.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
